The Big Four Hogwarts oneshots
by Mollymog
Summary: Our favourite four have went to Hogwarts! What will they learn? Will they make friends or enemies? Will they be peaceful or will they cause mischief and mayhem? Read to find out. A bunch of linked oneshots. (Rated T but will be very K and K plus in the first few chapters but will gradually change to T in the later chapters)
1. Welcome

Alright, hi and welcome to my Big Four Hogwarts one-shots. Here I will write whatever comes to my weird mind. All of my one-shots and short stories will be somewhat linked - so if Hiccup is in Ravenclaw in one one-shot, he wouldn't be in Hufflepuff in another one shot, and if Jack was the seeker in one one-shot, he wouldn't be, per say, a beater or the keeper in another. The rules of the years will not change from the actual Hogwarts rules so no owning a broomstick in their first year and no Hogsmeade until their third.

Jack and Elsa will not have the powers they have but they will be very good at spells that make ice, snow, etc and Rapunzel will be good at like healing spells.

Some one-shots will also be more character-centred than others.

Constructive criticism is advised as I don't think I'm that good of a writer and requests for one-shots are also allowed: what do you want to see happen to the four? or, if you want, just comment what you like in the story, what you don't and I will see to them :).

I will be also writing this on -not that you need to know, just putting that out there (but bare with me on that, this is easier to use than that website and I'm still getting used to it).

Pairings will be: Hiccup and Astrid, Jack and Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn. I'm not sure who I want Merida to be with because in the movie she makes it clear that she don't need no man, but who do you want to see with her?

xoxo

Who I sort where and why (don't read if you don't want to know, you'll all find out in the second chapter anyway)

Hiccup - I think he's a Ravenclaw because of his intelligence level, now I'm not saying Rapunzel isn't intelligent but I think that she's more of a Hufflepuff. Hiccup is obviously the smartest of the four and I don't think he would fit in Hufflepuff simply because he's not very loyal -sure he's friendly and hard working but he went behind his tribe's back and hid a DRAGON for Thor's sake, not very loyal to his tribe if you ask me. He had a big enough intelligence level to make what he did and a bigger IQ than most of the village -maybe rivalry to Fishlegs. He's also a bit of a loner in the first movie, sure he wanted to be like the others in the first movie but he spent most of his time alone in the forests, where he probably stumbled across a few people -like Astrid- once or twice but didn't stay around to chat. Of course he took down a giant dragon to protect his tribe but that was only because of their stupidity of not listening to him -practically with a "OMG you seriously think you can do that, you're a complete idiot. I guess I'll just have to go save them" attitude. Taking down that dragon also proves his inner Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff.

Rapunzel - Like I said before, I think Rapunzel is a Hufflepuff because of how friendly she is -she put her trust in some random guy who had crawled into her tower to take her to the "stars". Even though she was locked away in her tower for practically all her life with no one to talk to but her chameleon, she put her self out there when she reached Corona, dancing and making friends with the villagers; even in the Snuggly Duckling she asked the men "where's your humanity?!" -she took them from about to kill her guide to singing and dancing -not easy.

Merida - Merida's obviously a Gryffindor, she wanted to be free of her duties and explore the unknown. I'm not going to rant on about it as you probably all agree -hell even her movie's called "Brave".

Jack - As we can probably all agree, I sort Jack as a Slytherin - at first it was just because everyone else sorted him into Slytherin but then I thought about it - Jack was determined to get what he wanted: an answer to why he was there and he had a very mischievous and fun spirit. He had a hard time accepting his fate as it wasn't what he wanted and it was hard for him to make friends with the other guardians at first, being a big loner at the beginning of his movie. He was not trusted or liked by some of the other guardians when he was chosen- especially Bunny -because of his behaviour to them.

xoxo

Disclaimer I will do this once and once only :

I do not own:-

ROTG, HTTYD, Tangled, Brave or any of the characters from them, the belong to DreamWorks and Disney respectively. I do not own Hogwarts, Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, they belong to J.K. Rowling -MY HEROOOO!... ahem sorry 'bout that. I also do not own London as I may use, that belongs to Queen Elizabeth II. I may also shoot in some characters from other movies like Frozen, Wreck-It-Ralph, Lorax, etc. etc.

Ok now that that's sorted, let's move on to the first chapter.

xoxo


	2. Hogwarts Express

Hiccup stood there on Platform 9 3/4 staring, transfixed on the vast, crimson train in front of him. His father had already left him and the other kids on the platform, claiming he had some important meeting the Ministry of Magic had called him to; 'Yak dung' the eleven-year-old had mentally scoffed -he knew the real reason was that Stoick hadn't wanted to be seen with him because the boy was smarter than he looked: he knew the Ministry didn't hold meetings this early. He knew this because of the time he tagged along to work with his father as his Uncle Gobber (well more of a close family friend) wasn't available to look after the boy and, being a curious lad, he had asked one of the Ministry workers a bunch of questions about their job, and one thing had led to another and Hiccup had been told that meetings didn't start until about one in the afternoon. The time had not matched up with the ones when his father would leave and even though he was only six at the time, he had put together the pieces the way a child would put together a puzzle, very slowly and had figured after a few hours that his father didn't even have meetings when he said he had. The thought of his father not wanting to see him had still bought a lump to his throat and threatened to break the dams, that had been rebuilt many times, behind his eyes.

You might ask yourself, what about his mother? Well, to be honest, the boy had no idea or memories of what had happened to his mother as he had been only a babe. He had asked some of her friends and his father but he couldn't get a straight answer, she had either died or was taken away, he didn't know but everyone had told him one thing the same, she had died or was taken protecting him. This time, the lad was wiser and had pieced together the puzzle a lot more quickly: Stoick had blamed him for taking away his wife. Though his Dad had never said it out loud, the thought alone was enough to pierce his heart with swords, not daggers, swords - flaming swords for that matter, instantly cauterising the wound as he pushed the thought to the back of his mind but leaving behind a throbbing pain. Hiccup had once been so angry that his father wouldn't talk to him in more-than-three-word sentences that he had blamed the woman who had put them in this situation -his mother. He had tried to be mad at her-it was her fault his dad wouldn't talk to him, it was her fault his dad hated him! But after every time he tried to blame this all of this on someone who was presumably dead, the same Thor's dammit voice in the back of his head reminded him: "She did it to protect you, you idiot! She didn't know this would happen! YOU WOULDN'T BE HERE IF SHE HADN'T DONE THIS! IT'S PROBABLY YOU'RE FAULT FOR BEING IN TROUBLE!" Truth was, he had started to believe the silent accusation from Stoick, he had started to blame himself as well. Not only that, but he had envied all the kids in primary who had the love of their mother, throwing mental cursing their ways, making it hard for him to have friends -except the kids he was with at the moment of course.

Their little 'gang' consisted of six eleven year olds, all of them who had gotten used to the muggle names they had been using for the past eight or nine years of primary, but had used their actual name as a nickname in case the wizards ever let their real name slip past their lips: Hiccup had been called "Hendrick, or Henry for short", and 'Hiccup' had just been a little nickname insulting his scrawny figure, presumably started by his cousin, or that's what they let the muggle kids of the primary school believe.

Speaking of his cousin, Snotlout Jorgenson had adapted the name "Scott", thinking it made him sound muscular and intimidating; his real name 'Snotlout' had been dubbed as a nickname when he had always, ironically got a snot flavoured bean from the muggle version of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans called Bean Boozled - it was really just him eating Bertie Botts out of a Bean Boozled box so no one would give him any weird looks if he made a face when he got pepper or, as mentioned before, snot (Hiccup's idea so no one would ask about the Bertie Botts)-he thought that eating Bertie Botts with a straight face would help him swoon the ladies -I know, stupid right?- , he failed at the straight face part and most likely forgot that his breath would probably smell and taste of yak crap from all the beans if he ever did get a girl to swoon for his manly charm enough to kiss him. The thought of Snotlout kissing someone was enough to make anyone, especially his older cousin, gag.

Next in the group was one of the ones Hiccup got along most with, mostly because he was one of the two he could have an actual, intelligent conversation with. His name was Fishlegs Ingerman, dubbed "Fisher" in the muggle school and 'Fishlegs' was the nickname he was given because his legs looked way too small to hold up his body. They had met when Hiccup had accidently made one of the beakers behind "Scott" smash with his magic in Science class when he had been getting on his nerves. Fish had come up to him at break time to console him, admitting himself as also a wizard after he had asked Hiccup, who had been hesitant at first but had found comfort in the "as well" he had added when he asked him. They had been best friends since then and Fish had also comforted him whenever Snot would tease him so he wouldn't lose control again; he had also assured him that he wouldn't leave him as a friend when the teasing had moved to both of them.

Who's next, ah... the twins (A/N I totally felt like Stephen Stanton from The Cave just then XD). Ruff and Tuffnut were taking to a liking by Snotlout when they set a fire in the classroom, making it look like an accident in admittedly realistic ways- they had exploded a light that was turned on and had also exploded a radiator in the same week-...numerous times. Tuff and Ruff had introduced themselves to Hiccup and his cousin as "Trevor and Regina Thorston at your fire making service" giving whatever cover they had away to the two wizards. Their real names had been nicknames to show their 'rough and tough' behaviour. Snot had practically squealed as he found his two heroes and new best friends. Hiccup, however, had been totally serious about the situation -no he had not been hysterically laughing at his cousin's behaviour!- and had told the twins not to make this a regular occurrence, otherwise the muggles would get suspicious about the regular fires or they would have to close the school and, to be honest, Hiccup actually liked this school. The three had shared mischievous looks and before they could even shout out what they were thinking, the boy had told them "NO! NO! That would not be a good thing before you ask! For one, you would have to move schools, which leads me to number two: you three probably wouldn't see each other again until secondary - which I could live with but I probably wouldn't last a week as Scott moped around the house, talking about the two who got away due to your IDIOTIC ACTIONS!" using the term 'secondary' as a group of muggles walked past them, glancing at the shouting wizard before continuing on their way. The two had replied with a "lighten up Hendrick" in perfect union before walking past him with their new friend.

The final person of their group was the only one lucky enough to get to keep her name during primary as both of her parents were muggles: Astrid. Hiccup had known Astrid pretty much all his life as her uncle was a friend of Gobber and Stoick. They had visited Gobber when he was taking care of his nephew when Hiccup had first seen her. She had had this cold persona when they first had met, stating that boys had cooties, Hiccup had started to break her walls down when he had told her that he wasn't like other boys, saying mean boys like Scott had cooties; he even mentioned his longer-than-other-boys' hair as proof, saying he had always wanted to put a braid in it, if even just a small one, so he had grew it out but had no idea how to braid hair and after a few times had given up, Gobber sure as hell couldn't do it as he only had a hand and a hook, and he didn't dare ask his dad as he had cut all of his out of his beard after his wife had gone (apparently she had put them in and had told him, ironically, "as long as I'm alive you'll keep those in, Stoick!" He had kept that promise for ten years, always re-braiding when they fell out). Astrid had jumped at the chance, making him promise he didn't have cooties -which he had pinkie promised, something he'd never broken- before she had tried to braid one at his back but found it too short. She had dropped the hair before she had an idea, moving to his right side, she took little chunks of his hair at a time, weaving a small braid above his right ear. He had thanked her, telling her how braids reminded him of his mother as she always sported one outside of the house, hence why he had wanted one -to remind him of her. Hendrick had found out that Astrid had moved to Berk -a small village on the outskirts of London- on Friday and was going to be in his class, which he was ecstatic to hear. He had made her promise to re-braid his hair if it ever fell out at the same time Astrid had told him to come to her if the braid fell out, causing them to blush madly and had pinkie promised, a promise they had not broken to the present day.

Hiccup was broken out of his thoughts when he felt his arm being tugged by an excited Astrid and was dragged onto the express, only having just enough time to grab hold onto his trunk. They had reached the compartment, which was meant for six people but Snot had stretched himself over two seats, most likely so Hiccup didn't get a seat. "Snot move!" Astrid exclaimed, but Snotlout shook his head with a grin on his face. Astrid moved forward, most likely to punch Snot but Hiccup caught her arm before she could do much damage, "It's alright Astrid, I'll just go find another compartment to sit in."

Astrid sighed and sat down reluctantly, not before pressing a peck to Hiccup's cheek and grinning as a sea of red overtook his freckled cheeks, "you promise you're gonna be okay?" she asked.

Hiccup gave a crooked grin he knew she loved, proved by her blush and reached over, hooking his pinkie with hers. Closing the compartment door, he looked for another, preferably with little or no people in it. He found one on the opposite side of the one his friends had occupied. He knocked as there was someone inside and figured he should be polite. The girl occupying the compartment whipped her head round. Hiccup took this time to take a proper look at her: she had a heart-shaped face with vibrant green eyes, golden hair that even in its braid, dangled off the seat and she was already in her robes, most likely taking the lack of people on the train as a good chance of privacy. The girl smiled and opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Uh, y-yes the compartment with my friends in was, er, full and I noticed y-you were here alone so I was wondering if you wanted some company?" he stammered, he hadn't really realised how long he had gone without talking to someone new of his age.

"Oh, yes please, that'd be nice. I'm Rapunzel by the way" she smiled as she stepped aside to let him in.

Hiccup dragged his trunk in and pushed it under the chair opposite to where the girl had been sitting before answering, "I'm Hiccup, or you can call me Hendrick since it's what I've been called for the past nine years."

"Muggle name?" Rapunzel asked, to which Hiccup nodded. "So this your first year at Hogwarts?" When Hiccup nodded again she asked, "so what house you think you'll be in?"

Hiccup shrugged, he hadn't really put much thought into it, "I dunno, I'm definitely not a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, but I feel like I'm not enough of a Hufflepuff to be a Hufflepuff but too much of a Hufflepuff to be a Ravenclaw, you get what I'm saying?" Rapunzel hummed and nodded, telling him she understood, "so what about you Rapunzel?"

"I'm in the same boat as you really, not really sure. I'm guessing I'd probably be either a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff, either is fine by me," she said, "How are you sorted anyway; I don't have any siblings who have gone to Hogwarts and my father went to Durmstrang and my mother went to Beuxbatons academy. The met when Durmstrang had held the Tri-Wizard Tournament and sent owls to each other after."

"Well, since both of my parents and my uncle went to Hogwarts, I have an idea of what happens" Hiccup replied, "I remember Uncle Gobber trying to scare me when I was little, saying stuff like you had to battle a troll or giant spider; I believed him at first, but then stopped after he started changing it - a lot. I finally got a straight answer out of him. Apparently, there's this thing called the Sorting Hat that they put on your head and it sorts you somehow. No idea how it does it but hey ho, guess we'll find out when we get there."

"What house were your parents in?

"They were in two different houses - my dad and uncle were in Gryffindor, and like most Gryffindors at the time: they were stuck up, my dad more than my uncle. My mam was a Hufflepuff. Now I'm not sure if this is the real story or one of another of Uncle Gobber's fables, but apparently they met in their fourth year and how they met was that my mam had a little sanctuary of dragons for her Care of Magical Creatures homework, but it apparently lasted a lot longer than anticipated and she kept it. She was heading to care for the dragons and, I guess, she passed them. My dad had whispered to Gobber that she was a "Dragon-Loving Hufflepuff" but since my dad cannot whisper to save his life, she had heard. She went over to him and tapped his shoulder and before any of them could say anything, she clocked him in the jaw!" he explained, failing to hide chuckles that fell out of his mouth.

Rapunzel giggled behind her hand before looking over his shoulder, "Speaking of dragons, who's that?"

In all the excitement of having a new friend, Hiccup had forgotten the sleeping night fury on his shoulder. Nudging his nose to the dragon's, the night fury woke up and stretched like a cat, showing its toothless mouth, "This is my night fury Toothless. I got him from Berk before we left for Hogwarts. Say 'hi' Toothless." Toothless' response was to bear his gummy smile to Rapunzel, causing her to giggle, before curling back onto his shoulder and swinging his tail around the boy's neck, showing his missing tailfin.

"What happened to his tail?" asked the golden blonde worriedly.

Hiccup shrugged, careful not to wake the black dragon, "your guess is as good as mine and I'm guessing that someone had cut it off to make a potion or something like that; because of this, Toothless can't fly. But I heard the groundskeeper on Hogwarts has a forge so I'm gonna ask them if I can use it to make him a prosthetic tail fin so he can fly again. Do you have a pet?"

Rapunzel nodded excitedly, gesturing to her shoulder, where he could see a chameleon, previously hidden by her hair, saying that his name was 'Pascal'. She was about to say something else when the compartment door was thrown open and a boy their age dived under the seats shouting "hide me!" followed by a small bird-like fairy.

They were about to question the boy's strange actions when the door swung open again and a girl stood there, her face as red as her hair and clothed in her school robes; Hiccup recognised her as Gobber's friend Fergus' daughter but he always forgot her name since she had moved to Dunbroch before he really got to know her. He also knew that she had three younger brothers, all triplets, who were always finding ways to cause havoc.

(A/N I'm not even gonna try to do the accent) "Have any one of you seen a boy, 'bout ya high, brown hair?" she asked with a thick Scottish accent, but since everyone in the Haddock family had a Scottish accent, Hiccup understood her perfectly. Not wanting to face any of the girl's wrath if they hid the boy, they all, even Pascal, pointed under Hiccup's seats. The girl stomped over to the pointed chair and dragged the boy out by his ear. The two winced as he yelled out curses to the Scot. Now that he wasn't running at the speed of a night fury, they could get a better look at him - the boy was short, about half an inch taller than Hiccup and an inch shorter than the two girls, he had a pale face that brought out his brown eyes and, as the redhead had said, brown hair. He was wearing a blue hoodie with what looked like frost patterns on the collar, light brown jeans and blue converse. Deciding to help the boy, Hiccup raked his brain for the girl's name, he knew it began with an M: Mary?-no, Marilyn?-no, Merida?-MERIDA that was it!

"Alright Merida, Merida calm down!" Hiccup coaxed the flame head.

Merida looked around the compartment, looking for the source who knew her name, dropping the boy in the process, who had rubbed his now red ear in relief. She spotted Hiccup and made a face, obviously trying to recognise him, before her face lit up in recognition, "Hiccup!" she picked him up from his seat. Instead of going for a hug, like Hiccup had hoped, Merida put him in a headlock and ruffled his auburn hair roughly. The boy locked eyes with Astrid, who had looked through the glass of her compartment when she heard his name being shouted and was now looking a the scene in amusement. Hiccup had mouthed 'HELP' to her but she had just rubbed her thumb and middle finger together with a sad face -Hiccup knew that meant she was playing a sad tune on the world's smallest violin. Hiccup scowled at the blonde before being pushed back to the seat. Merida took the seat next to Rapunzel while the boy had taken the seat opposite her, next to Hiccup. He introduced himself as "Jackson Overland, or Jack for short" and the fairy as "Baby Tooth" and claimed all he did was ask the frizz ball if she needed a hairbrush before she attacked him and he ran. Hiccup had placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, claiming that he should probably never do that again if he wanted to survive his first year. The two boys went to the bathroom to go and put on their robes before returning to the compartment.

About half an hour later, Pascal and Baby Tooth had gone to sleep and the four seemed to have run out of stuff to do, they had played exploding snap, had a game of go fish with Hiccup's pack of self-shuffling cards and had a few games on Hiccup's wizard chess board, all using their own pieces as Hiccup's didn't trust the others and had even had some games of gobstones and were now watching Jack and Merida's models of Irish and Bulgarian quidditch players strutting across the floor, casting dirty looks at each other.

"Y'know, they kinda act like you two," Rapunzel said, causing Hiccup to chuckle in agreement.

Hiccup suddenly sat up, going out of the compartment and coming back with a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, presumably getting them off the sweet trolley. "You guys wanna play Botts dip?" he asked, sitting down and shaking the box to shuffle the beans.

"What's Bott dip?" Merida and Jack asked in union, "and why don't I like the sound of it?" continued Jack.

Rapunzel, seeming to know what it was, sat up straighter and smirked lightly at the two as Hiccup explained the game, also trying to hide a smirk. "Bertie Botts bean dip," he explained in a mock 'professional' voice, "is a very extreme game, it could get dangerous, are you sure you wish to proceed?" He continued when he got nods from the two and smirked at Rapunzel, who was trying to hide her giggles behind her hand, as he opened the box of the dreaded sweets. "All of us have to take a bean, yeah there you go, no swapping them Jack!" he explained as Jack picked up a brown bean then put it back in. Jack picked up the bean with a huff. "Then on the count of three, we all eat our bean, none of that nibbling crap either, in one bite!" He was about to start counting when a small nadder rushed through the compartment door, Astrid hot on its tail.

"Sorry about her" she huffed and she sunk into the seat on the other side of Hiccup, "are you guys playing Botts dip?" she asked to which the four nodded, Hiccup lifting the box, shaking it slightly with a raised eyebrow in a silent competition.

"Come on Hofferson" he smirked. She picked up a bean from the box as he introduced her to the other three. "Okay ready? One...Two...Three" The five ate their beans, looks of relief coming across Jack, Astrid and Hiccup's face, claiming they had chocolate, strawberry and coconut. The other two seemed to have not been so lucky, Rapunzel claiming she had fish through a grimace and Merida looked like she was gonna be sick as she claimed, ironically, that she had had vomit. "I normally don't have that kind of luck," said Hiccup, surprised.

"Oh my God!" shouted Merida, "You're a demon!"

Hiccup chuckled, "What can I say? I'm shorter so I'm closer to Satan, now be quiet before you wake Toothless."

Not much longer, the train halted to a stop in Hogsmeade Station and the five exited the compartment, Astrid going back to the one she was in prior for her trunk. They got off of the train and onto the platform when a familiar, Scottish voice bellowed, "Alright! First years follow me!"

Hiccup squinted his eyes to see the source of the noise, "Gobber?!" he asked bewildered, "you're the new groundskeeper?" In his mind, it was all adding up: Gobber had told him that there was gong to be a new groundskeeper since the old one had retired and it was also Gobber who told them that the groundskeeper was going to have a forge he could possibly work in.

"Well, I couldn't really leave you here by yourself now could I?" When the boy raised an eyebrow, he continued, "That and it'd be canny lonely at home without you." This caused Hiccup to smile, 'at least somebody wants me as company'.

To make sure the offer was still on, the eleven-year-old asked, "oh, Gobber that reminds me, can I still use your forge to make Toothless' new tail?"

"You forget who you're talking to lad, of course, you can! Now follow me to the boats." The students did as they were told and followed the bald blonde to the wooden boats, ready to start their first year.

xoxo

A/N Ahhhh... I'm so glad that's finished, spent a couple of days on it. Ok a few things, I know this chapter was really Hiccup-centred and most of them will be as he's the character I know the most about, other than Rapunzel and even though I love all their movies, I haven't watched Brave in ages so not many will be Merida-centred although she will be in most of them. As most of this part was a lot of back story, the next one will be shorter.


	3. Sorting

The first years stepped off the boats, Hiccup soaked after falling into the lake. They were led by the giant to two vast, wooden doors and not too long later, an elegant witch opened the doors from the inside, exiting the castle to the crowd of students, "The first years, Elinor." Elinor had a pale face, brown eyes, and long brown hair that could rival Rapunzel's. She was wearing long, emerald, dress-like robes that reached the ground, covering her feet and had her dustless wizard's hat sat perfectly straight on her head.

"Thank you Gobber. I will take them from here" she said in a silky, smooth voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor Dunbroch. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smartened yourself up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on Hiccup's drenched robes, before flipping her wand and muttered was he assumed was a spell as he no longer wet. He grinned at her in thanks before she continued talking, "I will return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly and leave your trunks here; our caretaker Mildew and groundskeeper Gobber will take them to your dormitories after you have been sorted." she said before strutting back into the castle.

The same thought seemed to be going through the three's minds as they all turned to Merida, who had her head facing the floor, obviously waiting for the question, "that's your mother?!" they asked in sync, to which she nodded. "But she's so uptight," continued Hiccup, "and you're... not." Merida was about to respond when Professor Dunbroch came back outside, "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

The first years funnelled into the Great Hall and walked down the centre of the four tables, to their left, two tables filled with students with snakes and badgers on their uniform and to their right, two more filled with students with lions and eagles on theirs. The ceiling of the hall seemed to look into the Heavens, looking as if there wasn't even a ceiling there at all. It glittered with stars of the night and what was even more fascinating were the candles that were floating above the tables, never shrinking or dripping wax, as would be expected of them. The group stopped when they reached the end table, where a wooden stool stood with a ragged hat resting on top of it. Two creases in the hat opened up to become a mouth and another four opened up as eyes and, to all the first year's surprise, it started singing:

A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones, they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

Everyone clapped for the hat, who did what looked like a bow to both sides of the hall.

Professor Dunbroch, who was holding a rolled up scroll in her right hand, picked up the hat up by the point, it's brown, leather tendrils falling down its sides. "When I call your name," she called into the silent hall, "you will sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted."

She unrolled the scroll and read the name at the top of the list, "Elsa Arrendelle". A girl in front of the crowd nervously walked to the stool and sat down on it. As she had the hat put on her head, the students got a better look at her. She had a blonde -almost white- braid hanging over her shoulder, pale face with barely visible freckles and ice blue eyes, Jack noticed. He had shaken himself out of his trance when the hat had shouted something: "RAVENCLAW!" to which all, especially the table in blue, clapped for the girl as the hat was lifted off her head and she joined the eagles.

Kristoff Bjorgman was shouted next, a broad blonde he was, and was sorted into Hufflepuff, the badgers. Camicazi Bog was sorted into Slytherin, the snakes, almost as soon as the hat touched her frizzy, blonde hair. Eric Aster Bunnymund was probably one of the tallest out of the first years, sprouting dyed, grey hair, and was sorted into Gryffindor, the lions, after a few moments of consideration from the hat. Callum Clueless was called up next and was sorted into Slytherin, almost taking the hat with him but Professor Dunbroch was quick enough to take it off his head.

"Rapunzel Corona!" she read off the list. The blonde, still only slightly nervous but comforted at the fact that it seemed fairly easy: just put on an old hat right, stepped up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on her head, covering half her eyesight and it seemed to block out any sound coming from the hall.

"Hello Miss Corona," it said causing her to jump. The hat chuckled, "there's no need to be afraid, you'll only need to be here for a moment as we search your brain to find where would best suit you"

"Can you read my mind?" she thought.

"Yes Rapunzel, and there seems to be a lot in your mind. You're very intelligent I'll give you that but there's a lot more: you're naturally curious about the world, isn't that right? Hmm.. you're also a very kind spirit, letting that Haddock kid sit with you when he needed somewhere, giving your little chameleon a home when he was lost and alone. You're also hard working and loyal aren't you? I know the perfect place for you..." he shouted out his next word to the hall "Hufflepuff!"

The hat was lifted from her head and she could see the hall again; she jumped down from the stool and joined the table clad in yellow.

The sorting ceremony had gone on. Eep Crood, a girl with fuzzy red hair, was sorted into Gryffindor. Heather Deranged, Hiccup's Primary bully, Dagur Derange's sister, was a pretty girl with vibrant green eyes and black hair who became another Ravenclaw. Mavis Dracula, a vampire-looking girl, was sorted into Slytherin along with Dogsbreath Duhbrain. Merida held her breath as the list got closer and closer to... "Merida Dunbroch"

The redhead, who had tied her hair back to make it easier to put the hat on -though it didn't do very much- sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head, pushed forward slightly from her bushy ponytail. "AH, another Dunbroch!"

"How many Dunbrochs have you had?" she thought, rolling her eyes.

"I have had many Dunbrochs, your dad, uncle, grandfather. I have sorted your family for generations Merida" the hat replied, causing her eyes to go wide and ask the same question Rapunzel had earlier.

"Yes I can and I can read that like all Dunbrochs, you have the heart of the lion, and you know where lions go?" Merida didn't resist the urge to shout with the hat... "Gryffindor!"

The three tables erupted into cheers, with not so enthusiastic Slytherins reluctantly clapping along as Merida went to join her new peers. Toothina Fairy, a short girl with black hair and colourful highlights at the end, became another Ravenclaw. Astrid and Hiccup linked their sweaty hands as they knew the "H's" were coming up soon. They were right because right after the hat sorted Eugene Fitzherbert, who had insisted they called him Flynn Ryder, into Slytherin, Elinor shouted for "Hiccup Haddock". Astrid gave his hand a squeeze for reassurance before releasing it as Hiccup went up to the stool.

Already hearing about how the hat can read his mind, he wasn't as shocked when he heard the voice in his head. "Mr Haddock, pleasure." Hiccup had to roll his eyes at this, so his father worked for the ministry, so what? He couldn't even stop himself when he thought of his comeback.

"Yeah, yeah.. my father's a big ministry star, big whoop. This is about sorting me, not who my father is, isn't it?" he replied.

The hat chuckled, obviously not affected by his little outburst, "full of wit you are, I like that. You're also intelligent, planning on making something for your dragon: I can already see the hundreds of possibilities flowing through your mind, helping it to fly again, very generous of you. I can see both houses representing this a possibility for you but I can see your wit overpowering your loyalty, your mind overflowing with brilliant ideas, it's narrowing it down to the two, but where to put you?" the hat fumed, "Hufflepuff?" it asked, forcing the boy's head to the yellow table, "or Ravenclaw?" it continued, pushing his head towards the table in blue. The hat seemed to be silently considering, slightly pushing his head back and forth between the two tables.

"Oh, will you hurry up! I'm starting to get dizzy!" Hiccup silently shouted to the hat, going a bit green. The hat pushed his head back and forth with what looked like a grin on its face, "Alright, alright... RAVENCLAW!" Hiccup sighed in relief as the hat was lifted off and his eyesight and hearing returned to him as he almost skipped towards the blue table, joining the other Ravenclaw first years.

Hiro Hamada, a short black-haired boy, was also sorted into Ravenclaw before Astrid was sorted into Gryffindor. When Fishlegs had been called up, he had sat on the stool, quivering as if the hat was about to swallow him whole as soon as it was put on his head. The hat did do something as soon as it was placed on the blonde's head -no it didn't swallow him whole- it had sorted him into Ravenclaw. Snotlout, who had proudly proclaimed when the six had talked about going to Hogwarts in the six weeks holidays after they had left primary in year six that the obvious choice for him would be Gryffindor, was sorted into the exact opposite house, Slytherin. Johnathan Loughran, a tall, skinny boy with big, red hair was sorted into Hufflepuff along with Sandy Manson, a short, chubby blonde who had to use a communication charm -a charm that made pictures above his head so he could communicate with others as he had presumably lost his voice. Thuggory Meathead, however, became a Gryffindor and Guy Normad became another Ravenclaw.

Jack stood there, feeling overly exposed, and he was never shy, as the crowd of first years got smaller and smaller before his name was finally called, "Jackson Overland."

Jack strode up to the stool and sat down, trying to seem relaxed and stop his hands shaking as the hat was placed upon his head, "Mr Overland! How I've waited to see you ever since your parents left the school, how are they by the way?"

"Their fine..., well she's fine" he replied to the hat, not bothering to tell him about his dad -it probably already knew as he was one of the newest ghosts at the castle. He also knew why the hat was hyped -his parents were both very good quidditch players, his mother the Gryffindor seeker and his father a Slytherin chaser, as his uncle would say, "a thumpin' goodin' at that!" They had also been some of the first people of the two houses to have a full on conversation without throwing insults at each other -sure there had been a few playful, teasing insults here and there but it was friendly, not hostile- and they had pretty much made a peace treaty between the two houses -well their year anyway, the other six still went at each other's throats, especially when it came to winning the quidditch cup. Jack was probably expected by most of the teachers to live up to his parent's 'legacy', which he was fine with -the quidditch part anyway, he loved flying, but maybe not so much the peacemaking. He always guessed he could make amends with the fire head from the train if he was put in his father's house.

"Ah, I am well aware of recent events, I offer my apologies for bringing him up." Jacked only nodded his head in response, "Well anyway, let's find out where to sort you. You have a very brave soul, like your mother but there is mischief at its surface. You are loyal to those worthy of your time and will find any way to make any situation fun. You are ambitious at heart, like your father and will stop at nothing to get what you want and are always looking for your purpose. But where to put dear old Jack? With Gryffindor? How about Gryffindor Jack?"

Screw peace with the red head- "No, please I won't make it through the year with that hot head! Don't put me with her!"

"Not Gryffindor?" the hat asked, to which Jack shook his head, "If not Gryffindor, then let it be... SLYTHERIN!" Jack slid off the stool, relieved as he went to the emerald green table, where his peers were clapping. He droned out the rest of the Sorting, only catching who went were, not really seeing what they looked like: someone called Hans SouthernIsles was sorted into Slytherin and Jack's hands clapped for him on their own. A girl called Audrey Swifler became a Hufflepuff, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorsten became Slytherins and finally, Ted Wiggins became a Ravenclaw.

A man -which Hiccup knew to be Nicholas North, Headmaster of Hogwarts, due to his collection of chocolate frog cards- in the centre of the end table containing the staff stood up and clinked his glass with his fork, silently asking for everyone to quiet down, which they obeyed. Once he stood and cleared his throat and boomed out his speech in a loud, Russian accent, "Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, and here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he sat back down on his chair as the four shared odd looks with the rest of the first years, but they were quickly wiped off when the once empty plates on the tables filled up with delicious looking food.

They ate for what seemed like hours, sharing stories and their parentage with the other first years of their house. When they seemed like they were too full to stay awake, Professor North announced that the prefects of their house were to take them to their common rooms. Hiccup and the Ravenclaws were led to the west side of the castle to their tower, Merida and the Gryffindors were led to theirs, Rapunzel and the Hufflepuffs were led to the kitchen and Jack and the Slytherins were led to the dungeons. They were all told the same thing, boys on the left, girls on the right before the four went to sleep in their new homes for the term.


	4. First Day

The four woke up in their beds, Hiccup and Merida having chosen the ones closest to the windows, and walked down into their common rooms. Due to the fact that they had been exhausted and there had been a lot of students, they had not gotten a good look at where they would be staying for the rest of the term.

The Gryffindor common room, where Merida would be staying, was, as expected, clad in scarlet and gold. There was a fireplace on the left to the stairs, surrounded by a few red armchairs and couches, giving off a light glow and making the room feel more homely. On the right of the stairs, there were tables and chairs, most likely so the children could do their homework and probably play a few games of wizard's chess or exploding snap.

Jack's common room was dimly lit with green, circle lanterns. The room barely got any light from the windows due to it being under water, giving it even more of a green tinge, but Jack liked the sea creatures that would swim by every once and a while. Because of the fact that it was under the lake, it would've been cold to any other person but Jack didn't mind the cold, in fact, he liked it. The fireplace, however, gave off a purple glow from its flames. The armchairs and couches were made of dark green, almost black, leather and were separated by a circle coffee table, donned with candles and books.

The Ravenclaw common room was, however, the opposite to the Slytherin's. It was high up in a tower and had a great view of pretty much everything outside on the Hogwarts' ground, the lake, the forbidden forest and the quidditch pitch. The blue armchairs and sofas were dotted around a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw that was in front of the stairs. The ceiling, like the Great Hall, looked up into the stars and the windows let in enough light so no lanterns or candles were necessary.

The Hufflepuff's common room was dotted with paintings and plants. The oval fireplace gave out a glow below the high up windows. There were two circle doors on either side of the fireplace, presumably exits. The arms chairs and couches were a leathery brown and were placed round a coffee table with a cactus and book on it.

The four exited their common rooms and headed downstairs to the Great Hall. Merida, Rapunzel and Jack met up outside of the hall, "anyone seen Hiccup?" Rapunzel asked after a few minutes.

The two were about to reply when they were cut off by the boy himself, "I'm here, I'm here" he panted.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Jack asked him as he doubled over, gasping for breath.

Hiccup held up a finger, signalling to give up a minute, before straightening himself up, "do you have any idea how many stairs I had to walk down? Seriously, I was tempted to just roll the rest of the way down and would've if I hadn't realised they were made of stone."

"That bad?" Merida said.

"Oh you have now idea" he replied as he opened the doors and walking through to the hall. They separated ways, all heading to their house's table. The head of houses gave out their student's class timetables, Professor Moon gave out the Ravenclaw's, Professor Lorax gave out the Hufflepuff's, Professor Bludvist the Slytherin's and Professor Dunbroch the Gryffindor's.

Toothless looked up from the table, envying the dragons that flew up above. Hiccup noticed this and petted his friend, "I know bud, we'll get started on your tail as soon as possible and you'll be up in the air again in no time, don't worry."

The four finished breakfast and went off to the first lessons listed on their timetable. Rapunzel headed off for double Transfiguration, Hiccup went to Charms and Merida and Jack went to potions.

Rapunzel sat down on and empty table. She was followed not too long after by the rest of the Hufflepuffs, one of them, who she knew to be Sandy from the sorting, sitting next to her. Professor Dunbroch arrived a minute or two later, striding up to her desk before making some chalk fly to write on the board today's lesson. She turned to the class of first years, "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." She told everyone to take out the book they would need for this lesson and started teaching them about the alphabet of Transfiguration. Most of the students seemed to loose interest not too long after she started speaking, only taking notes of what sounded important while Rapunzel and her partner took note of everything they were told.

Meanwhile, Hiccup went to Charms and, unlike Rapunzel, he only had to take a few notes and practice the correct technique in which to move his hand, "swish and flick" Professor Felix had told them repeatedly, before moving on to practical. They were all given a feather that they had to try and make fly with the levitation charm, Wingardium Leviosa. Hiccup had done it after a few tries, taking Professor Felix's advice of making the 'O' nice and long after no one had managed to do it. He had, though, received half a face of ash after Fishlegs, who had been sitting next to him, blew up his feather, causing the blonde to get the full blow of ash and singe the tips of his hair.

Merida and Jack were the only two who had the same lesson in this period, potions. Their teacher seemed to appear from the shadows, introducing himself as Professor Black. The room seemed to drop a few degrees whenever he was behind them, breathing down their neck as them and their partners, Astrid and Flynn, tried to make a cure for boils. Merida would keep almost missing steps by how much her hands were shaking, from the cold of the dungeon and the sheer presence of the potions master. Jack, who was already used to the cold of the dungeons of the castle, didn't notice the drop in temperature but definitely noticed the breathing down his neck as he tried to make his potion. Jack and his partner were one of the first to finish, a few other Slytherins following in pursuit before Merida and Astrid managed to make their boils cure potion, after a few near-explosions.

For their next period, Hiccup and Jack went to the greenhouses, where Herbology would be held, Merida went to charms, where she learned the same as Hiccup, only making the feather fly a few centimetres off the table before dropping back down, and Rapunzel stayed in Transfiguration, still taking notes on whatever Professor Dunbroch was saying.

Hiccup and Jack met up outside and walked together to Herbology, speaking of what they did in their previous class. They had been introduced to their teacher, Professor Lorax, who was a short man with ginger hair and a blonde moustache. They learned the fire charm, 'Incendio', and were told that it was to protect themselves of devil snare, which they were also told they would learn about at a later date.

At lunch, Rapunzel, Jack and Merida met up outside of the hall while Hiccup took himself to the male's bathroom to clean the ash from Charms off his face. When he walked back outside, he felt something poking his neck so he lifted his hand up to his shoulder and brought back down the night fury sitting there, "I know bud, I promise we'll start on your tail after school's finished okay?" When the sulking dragon reluctantly nodded, Hiccup placed him back on his shoulder before going to the hall for his lunch.

When the bell went, the four went to their next lessons. Hiccup and Rapunzel went to Potions, where they paired up and were not as scared as the man as Merida had been, but that didn't stop the queasiness they felt when he had breathed down their neck while they were trying to make the cure for boils. Jack went to Charms where the only way he got the feather in the air was when it exploded and turned the front of his face and hair black.

Merida went to Defence Against The Dark Arts, where her teacher Professor Bludvist, who was a man who put the scariness of Professor Black's grey skin and yellow eyes to shame. Professor Bludvist was as large, maybe larger, than Hiccup's father and had his face riddled with scars, curtained by his black dreadlocks, that reached just below his shoulders. He had a metal, prosthetic arm that he'd threaten his students with if they were not listening to him as he talked about curing werewolf bites in his loud, gravelly voice.

When the bell rang, they all moved to their next period. Hiccup went to DADA, Jack went to Transfiguration, where he had stopped bothering taking notes that didn't sound important after the first few minutes, Rapunzel went to Charms, where she had lifted the feather into the air after a few tries and remaining untouched by any ash, and Merida went to History of Magic.

History of Magic was not as boring as Merida thought it would be; it was even worse. Their teacher was a ghost called Moody Murderous and spoke in a drone-like voice, talking about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911, making Merida want to throw something at him, 'won't do much good' she thought bitterly, 'it'll just go right through him.' She was tempted to just fall asleep like many other Gryffindors, who had yet to be caught by the ghost. Plus, Merida had a bunch of history books about this sort of stuff at home, she'd just revise over the holidays.

The last bell went and Hiccup walked outside, meeting the other three waiting for him. He had told them that he'd be going to Gobber's to work on Toothless' tail and were welcome to come along if they wished. The four walked down the path to the pumpkin patch outside of Gobber's forge and Hiccup knocked on the door. Gobber opened the door a few seconds later, "Hello kids, come in, come in."

They walked inside as the man stepped aside. Hiccup took Toothless on the wooden table near the couch, quickly followed by Pascal and Baby Tooth. Jack, Rapunzel and Merida sat on the couch as Hiccup pulled off his satchel, robes, sweater and tie, hanging them up on the hooks near the door and put on an apron. He pulled out his sketch book from his satchel and opened it to the page he had drawn his design for Toothless' tail before showing it to Gobber, asking if he had the parts he needed. He went to the back room where Gobber had pointed and picked up what he needed, a few small metal rods, leather and a few other pieces he thought he might need along with his tools. Gobber had already lit the forge when Hiccup walked back outside so he went straight to work.

Having worked at Gobber's forge for as long as he could remember, Hiccup whizzed through creating the tail. He had to test it on his dragon and, after it not working a few times, ending in Toothless falling flat on his tail, he finally completed one that worked. Toothless took off into the air, doing a few victory loops and laps as Hiccup turned to his friends, finding them to have fallen asleep, 'well got to wake them up because I am not carrying them.' He was about to yell at them to wake up when an idea came to him, "Toothless, come here bud." His dragon landed on his shoulder and licked the boy's cheek in thanks for the tail. Hiccup chuckled, "alright bud, make some noise." Toothless gave a gummy grin before opening his mouth and giving out a high pitched screech, causing the three on the couch to wake up with a jump. "Come on guys, I'm done with the tail so we better be heading back inside."

They walked back outside and headed to the castle. They separated ways and headed to their common rooms to do the homework they were given. Hiccup, having finished his homework, decided to play Wizard's Chess with Elsa, who he got along well with down at breakfast, and found her a worthy opponent. Jack tried to complete the levitating spell correctly without blowing up anything and succeeding in lifting his Charms book a few centimetres before it dropped back to the table, 'better than nothing' he thought, grinning. Rapunzel decided to get some sleep after she finished her homework as she had to be up again at midnight for Astronomy. Merida had a few games of exploding snap, reminding her of how much trouble her and her three brothers got in every time they built a house of cards out of them at the table or outside of doors to scare the staff of her manor.

When the clock turned to 11:45, Rapunzel decided that she would need to start moving to her next class. Her teacher, Professor Moon, had them study the night skies through their telescopes, learning the names and movements of different stars. By the end, Rapunzel could feel her eyelids drooping, losing the battle of staying open. She jumped up in relief when they were dismissed, packing her telescope and navigating through the castle, trying to find the way back to her common room through her tired mind. She reached the barrels, almost tapping on the wrong one before Kristoff corrected her through a yawn.

She fell face first into her bed before curling into it and wrapping the covers around herself, not bothering to remove her robes or change into her pyjamas. 'This is gonna be a long year.'

xoxo

Okay, sorry for the long wait but I will be starting on the new chapter as soon as possible. I will be updating a lot more since I have broken up from school for three weeks so watch out for that. Toothless' tail looks like the one from the series, red with the white skull, but will work like the one in 'The Gift of The Night Fury', meaning it will have no pulleys or strings attached to it.

That's it for now so I'll see you all next chapter.


	5. Flying

After all their lessons the next day, Jack and Merida both headed for their separate common rooms, whereas Hiccup and Rapunzel went outside for their flying ("lucky" Jack had scowled when they told him they got to learn how to fly today) lesson. They lined up with the Ravenclaws on one side and the Hufflepuffs on another. The two stood opposite each other while Hiccup stood in between Heather and Ted and Rapunzel was stood in between Sandy and Kristoff. They all talked amongst themselves before being cut off by a loud, authoritative voice, "Alright maggots, today we're going to be learning how to fly." They all looked up to were their teacher stood at the end of the row of brooms. She looked to be a middle-aged woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair. She wore black robes with the Hogwarts crest on her right breast and what looked like a Nimbus 2000 in her hand. "I am Madame Calhoun and I will be your Instructor for the rest of the year" she explained while walking down the middle of the two lines before turning back as she reached the end.

"Now, to get started, I want you to step to the left of your broomstick and reach out your right hand above it." The class did as they were told before Madame Calhoun continued, "next, in a loud, clear voice, I want you to say 'up!'" The courtyard turned into a chorus of 'ups' as the students tried to get their brooms off the ground. Some were successful after a while. "Up!" Rapunzel shouted to her broom, that had been shuffling around on the floor since the first time she said, before it lifted off the ground and into her hand, knocking her off balance a bit. Hiccup looked over to her enviously as she smiled back up at him. He looked back down to his own broom, "up!" he shouted before it came up, but missed his hand and continued flying up until it hit the boy in the face. Hiccup groaned and held his nose as the broom fell back to the ground and Rapunzel giggled from across from him, "shu' up Rapunzel" he told her, his hand muffling his words.

He tried saying it again, leaning his head away from it, and this time, it landed in his hand. Once everyone had their broom in their hand, Calhoun continued her instructions, "mount your brooms and grip on firmly, don't want you slipping off the edge while in the air." The first years did as they were told, "now, push off from the ground, hover a few feet above the grass and then come back down."

After trying the taking off movements a few times, they were allowed to try and move forward and back before being allowed to move left and right. Soon enough, all the first years were flying around the courtyard on their brooms and Calhoun had joined in after being assured that no one would fall off.

The next day, Jack and Merida had gotten to go to Flying class and they repeated what the other half of their group had. The two had been naturals at flying, both having already practised at home, and had been able to go higher than the other students. They raced each other around the courtyard and Astrid and Flynn, who they had become good friends with, had joined in once getting the hang of their brooms. Calhoun had provided them with a ball to throw around to one another to practice their throwing and catching skills, all of them being exceptionally well at it.

xoxo

I know, this one is very short but flying isn't one of the lessons you can say much about. However, I just wanted to show you their first flying lessons. One thing I think is that Hiccup would be a good Quidditch player, even if it seems like an unpopular opinion, so I'm gonna set it out like he flew Toothless in the movie, clumsy at first but getting better over time. Because 3 out of the 4 are playing Quidditch, I decided to let Rapunzel play as well and it could be a thing they can do together. I already have the teams set out so I have them ready for the second year when they can actually play.

Ok, so that's it for now, see you all next chapter.


	6. Slytherin

Jack walked along the stone hallway, heading towards herbology, his satchel hanging loosely on his shoulder. He stumbled abruptly when a shoulder barged into him, his bag falling to the floor and the small amount of books he had scattering . Looking behind him, he saw two Gryffindors, no older than thirteen, laugh as they walked off after one of them shouted to the boy, "watch where you're going snake!" and high-fiving his friend. Jack scowled at the boys' retreating backs, not noticing the ice forming beneath them until they had slipped over, their books and quills spilling from their bags. He gulped, trying not to form anymore, as he picked up his books and shoving them into his satchel and running off to his lesson.

He made it to herbology right before Professor Lorax walked in with a tray of pots with what looked like stalks coming out the top. He left them on the table before coming back with a box of earmuffs. "Today, we will be learning on how to pot mandrakes," Professor Lorax told the class, his blonde moustache moving with every word he said. All the students pushed to the front to get earmuffs, preferably not the pink, fluffy ones, which Hiccup ended up wearing. He didn't seem bothered as he strutted back to his workbench next to Jack's, flipping imaginary hair over his shoulder with his hips swaying.

He grinned once he got back to his workbench and Jacked chuckled at his friend's act, subconsciously rubbing his arm. He winced when his hand ghosted over the part of his upper arm that took the blow from the muscle-bound Gryffindor he didn't even know, 'like seriously, what was his problem?'

The class passed quickly, Hans passing out after his mandrake started screaming. Once they were outside, Hiccup came up to Jack quickly, "you okay Jack?" he asked his friend, "you kept on rubbing your arm like you were in pain."

Jack shrugged but didn't say anything as they headed back inside. They both froze when they saw the corridor coated with light blue, cold ice. "Woah" Hiccup breathed, "how'd this happen?" Jack gulped, looking to the small crowd of Slytherins and Ravenclaws forming behind them. A platinum-haired Ravenclaw Jack had seen hanging out with Hiccup sometimes seemed to be the most shocked and looked almost...fearful. She seemed to be slightly shaking her head as if she thought she had done it.

Professor Lorax emerged from his greenhouse and ran over to the crowd of first years, followed by Hiro, who Jack guessed went to get him. Professor Lorax stopped in front of the ice and turned to the first years, "who did this?" he asked in an unrecognisable tone, 'was he mad? Is he going to punish me if I step forward?'

Jack took a deep breath and was about to step forward before the platinum blonde did his job for him. "I did it Professor Lorax, at least I think I did," she said, "My satchel split and I had to repair it but I kept dropping my books during the rush of people, I guess I got irritated and caused ice to form without noticing."

"Well, Miss Arrendelle, I appreciate you admitting t-"

"No, Professor Lorax, she didn't do it" everybody looked towards Jack, shocked that someone -especially a Slytherin- was stepping up when they could've gotten away with it, "I did it, Professor, I know I did it, I was there when I did it."

"Okay Overland, you can stay here and help me clean this up, the rest of you, off you go," he said, shooing off the rest of his students.

Jack walked to lunch after helping Professor Lorax clean up the ice. The same platinum blonde from earlier was waiting at the door to the Great Hall. She walked up to the Slytherin when she spotted him, "hey, Jack right?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah, that would be me. Erm..." he furrowed his brows, searching his mind for her name. 'Elise? No that doesn't sound, right? Lisa? No, it definitely started with E'

Luckily, she filled him in on the missing piece of information by sticking out the hand that wasn't grasping the strap of her satchel, "Elsa" she introduced.

'Eh, it was close' he mentally shrugged while shaking her hand, "Jack, wait no you already knew that" Jack blushed, causing the blonde to giggle as their hands separated.

"Anyway I just wanted to thank you for earlier, even if I wouldn't have gotten into trouble for it; no one else would do it, especially a.. y'know."

Jack furrowed his brows, "a what?"

Elsa cleared her throat, "well y-y'know. A Slytherin."

The brown haired boy fiddled with his tie self-consciously, "what? You're saying that just because I wear green and silver I can't be a nice guy?" he asked, his voice raising a bit.

Elsa's eyes widened, "no, no it's not that. It's just most people take the advantage of being mean when it comes to wearing green and silver. They think their house should define their personality, and it sort of does in a way but Slytherins seem to think that because of their house, they should be mean and cocky. Some people do it and they're not in Slytherin, I've met some show off Gryffindors, some stuck up Ravenclaws and some...over-friendly Hufflepuffs. But there's also some shy Gryffindors, Ravenclaws that keep to themselves and some douchey Hufflepuffs. But it's rare to find any of these in each of the houses, just like it is to find a nice Slytherin."

Jack seemed to have calmed down during the girl's speech and was smirking by the end, "wow" he whistled, "you should become a headmaster, giving speeches and all that jazz"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the boy with a smile on her face, "oh har har. I'm actually thinking somewhere along the lines of quidditch."

Jack's eyes widened at her confession, "you like quidditch?" he asked with a giddy smile on his face as they finally decided to head inside the Great Hall. They say down on the opposite side of Hiccup, on the edge of the Ravenclaw's table, ignoring the odd stares and glares the Slytherin was receiving.

"Yeah, I was thinking of trying out for house team next year" she beamed.

Jack smirked, "well I'll see you on the pitch Arrendelle"

"Likewise Overland."

Jack laid on his bed hours later, Elsa's speech running through his head. Sure, he knows some Slytherins that were mean, show offs, cocky and all of the above but there were also other people in other houses who were also all of the above. 'So why did the label land on us?' he thought, putting his hand behind his head, 'what makes us so special? From the way those two Gryffindors acted this morning, their house could've been mistaken for Slytherins, but no; they got away with it because they wore red and gold, hell, they're probably heroes in their house. Even those Ravenclaws in dinner seemed to have been glaring holes into the boy with the green and silver tie and it couldn't have been the fact that I was from a different house because he saw the Hufflepuffs happily invited a few Gryffindors to sit with them.'

Jack made a decision as he drifted to sleep, he decided that he wanted to do what his mam and dad did, he wanted to make peace with the other houses and if that didn't work and they still wanted a sly and mean Slytherin, then that's what they'll get. Once he can get some free time, there was one certain ghost he had to speak to.

xoxo

Okay...I think I got a bit carried away with this one...oops I guess. I just got bored and decided to finish this draft that I've had laying in this book for a while.. lost track how long, I've just hadn't had the time to do it so now it's done. Tell me what you think, I tried putting a Slytherin's POV of their label that was placed on the in the books and movies. So comment and tell me what you think cause I'm just doing this for fun but I still want to know if I'm doing well.

Until next chapter cx

xoxo


	7. Meeting the Ghosts

The four friends walked through the corridor leading to DADA during the weekend; it was raining so no teacher could give them grief for not be outside on an 'oh so perfect day'. Astrid had told them that she normally saw ghosts lurking around this area on more than on occasion so Jack decided that this was his best bet on finding the ghost they were looking for. As expected, there were many translucent, floating, deceased spirits (or ghosts for a shorter term) dotted around a room near the Arithmancy class.

They all set off in different directions, trying to find the ghost that fit Jack's description (tall, skinny, long, shaggy hair and was last seen wearing a jumper, trousers, loafers and a trench coat). After a while of searching, Hiccup stumbled across a ghost that didn't fit Jacks description...but Gobber's.

He remembered always asking Gobber with big, innocent eyes what she looked like and although each dead spirit was a light, water-like blue, Hiccup could vividly see the woman's auburn hair that flowed down her back, her pale skin and her bright, green eyes that matched his own. His feet seemed to be stuck to the ground as he stood, transfixed on the woman a few feet in front of him.

Once Hiccup could finally move his feet, he slowly stepped forward towards the ghost. His foot landing on the ground seemed to alert her of the boy's presence as she turned from the ghost she was speaking to, to him. Her eyes went as wide as his as she floated towards him. She slowly placed her translucent hand on his right cheek and traced his scar and even though it felt like his cheek was standing in the rain outside, he had never felt a warmer touch.

He hadn't realised that a tear had trickled down his eye until the ghost tried wiping it away. They both smiled with tears running down their face, "Hiccup" she whispered.

Hiccup took a short, cold intake of breath that seemed to get trapped in his chest. He managed to choke around the lump in his throat one word before the dams fully broke, "Mom." Hiccup tried to throw his arms around her, only to fall through her and realising that she wasn't fully back, she couldn't hold him and she couldn't get his dad to like him again.

However, from the tears he had somehow seen on her cheeks, Hiccup couldn't help but think that one parent liked him, even though she was a ghost. Even though her death was his fault. Even after all that, she seemed to still love him, maybe even missed him after the eight or so years they spent apart. Hiccup spun back round to face his mum to see that she also seemed to be having the same thoughts about never being able to hold her child ever again.

He walked to her and stopped in front of where she was hovering. He tried to find some way to put his arms around her without going through her. The boy laid his head under the crook of her neck and his arms loosely around her waist, managing to keep himself up enough to give the impression of he was hugging her.

His mum seemed to get the idea straight away as she put one of her arms around his shoulders and the other on his head, trying to stroke his hair. He felt the cold, wet feeling of her body that kept reminding him that he would never be able to truly hold his mum. The feeling reminded him that they were of the same world but at the same time from two completely different ones or that they were standing right in front of each other but completely separated.

Hiccup let another shuddering sob escape...and another...and another...and his lack of pride allowed him to admit that he let out many, many more into her chest. He watched as they fell through her, creating a wet patch on the stone below him. He had lost track of how long he had tried to hold onto his mother's ghost form before he heard his name being called.

"Hiccup?!" his name echoed off the walls, "Hiccup?!" the voices called again, this time much closer. He pulled back from his comfort source and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks and choked out loud enough for his friends to hear him, "over here guys." He sniffed and looked back to his mum, who gave the warmest smile, "you come and see me you hear? I haven't seen you in eight years and I don't want us wasting the seven years you have here" she whispered, wiping her cheeks.

Hiccup wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket before nodding. "Hiccup there you are" he heard Rapunzel say. The boy looked behind him to see the other three walking towards him, freezing when they took in his red face, eyes and nose, "whoa" Rapunzel breathed, "what happened to you?"

Hiccup shook his head, croaking an, "I'll tell you later" before turning back to his mum and raising his hand in a slight wave before grudgingly leaving the corridors and to the Great Hall. On the way, Hiccup tried to make his earlier breakdown less obvious on his face as he was sure that anyone would be able to see it from a mile away. When they reached the big doors of the main hall, Hiccup felt his confidence waver and hesitated. "You coming Hic?" Rapunzel asked.

"Y'know, I think I'll -er- skip this one and just head to the common room." He didn't give them a chance to intervene as he quickly turned on the heel of his foot and headed towards Ravenclaw tower.

"I'll go and get Astrid," Merida said, opening the doors and going to find her blonde friend. When she found her, she tapped Astrid on the shoulder, causing her to stop talking and turn around, "Hiccup's upset" the redhead told her before she could speak.

"Where is he?" Astrid asked immediately.

"Common room but there's a lot of stairs so you might be able to catch him before he gets there." Astrid nodded and started running out the hall and towards the tower. Walking up the stairs used to be a challenge when she wanted to visit Hiccup but she gave it no thought as she sprinted up them. Halfway up, she could spot the auburn haired boy trudging up the stairs and she quickened her pace, "Hiccup!" she shouted to make him stop.

Her plan succeeded and Hiccup turned towards the blonde before walking down the stairs to meet her halfway. Astrid stopped in front of him, catching her breath as they both started walking up the rest of the stairs. "What's wrong, Hiccup?"

Hiccup took a shaky breath before answering, "I saw her Astrid."

Astrid looked confused, "who's 'her'"

"My mother Astrid. Turns out she did die after all" he said, taking a shaky breath. By this time they were at the top and the eagle on the door started its riddle, "I am the beginning of the end, the end of every place. I am the beginning of eternity, the end of time and space. What am I?"

Hiccup cleared his throat to try and get rid of the lump, "the letter E" he managed to choke out. The door swung open and the two pre-teens walked through it, sitting on the blue couch. Hiccup curled in a ball, resting his head on Astrid's lap as she stroked his shaggy hair. Seeing that his braid had fallen out, she started to weave another one as she asked, "do you want to talk about it Hiccup? It'll help like it did when I talked about Uncle Finn."

The boy sniffed, "we were looking for Jack's Dad because he said something about asking him a couple of questions so we took your advice and looked around the Defence Against classrooms. We split up trying to look for him but instead of Jack's dead parent, I found mine." Hiccup took a deep breath, his shoulders shuddering with his exhale, "she was outside the Arithmancy classroom and she looked my way. I have her eyes, Astrid. Her eyes, her lips, her nose. Everything about me, Astrid, comes from her. I'm exactly like her...and I never even knew her."

Astrid finished his braid and leant down to peck his cheek before pulling back, "she must've been an amazing woman then Hiccup."

"I just wish I got to know her better when I was a kid. I lived my life trying to convince myself to hate her because she was the reason I didn't have many friends, the reason my dad hated me, the reason I was always alone. I see now, that it's my fault my Dad hates me for being like her too much."

"Hiccup" Astrid sighed, "none of that is your fault. It's not your fault you look like your mother or act like your mother and it isn't your fault that she died. You are much like you father as well."

"Oh yeah," Hiccup scoffed, "how so?"

"Well you're stubborn," Astrid said, earning a mutter of 'I'm not stubborn' from the boy with his head on her lap, "you always want to do things your way, you're a natural leader. Hiccup, you're not your dad and you're not your mum either, you are you and I wouldn't have you any other way."

Hiccup turned his head towards her and smiled as he wiped his eyes, "thanks, Astrid."

xoxo

That ending didn't go as planned, to be honest. I didn't really know what I wanted to do with this chapter so I winged it. Hope you guys liked it, if so follow, favorite and comment and I'll see you next chapter.

I just wanted to say, thank you for 400+ views. I know it may not sound a lot to most of you, but I just wanted to say thank you, everyone, who has taken the time to read this :)


	8. Writer's Block (help please)

I'm sorry I haven't been updating guys, it's just I've been having - and still have- extreme writer's block. I dunno what to write, I don't have any ideas at the moment. I'll try to get back on it soon, feel free to suggest any ideas (I will credit you at either the beginning of the end of the chapter and you will be loved forever).

Any way, my brain just feels fried of any ideas, so I'm asking nicely if you guys could maybe help.

Thank you to anyone who leaves a comment to help.


	9. Mistletoe

The months went by quickly and before they knew it, the students were deciding whether or not they wanted to stay for the holidays or not. All four decided that they wanted to stay at the castle.

On the first day, Hiccup woke up to find that the first snowflake had lightly fallen on the glass of the window next to his bed. He grinned and stretched his arms above his head, his hand landing on the warm scales of his dragon, who rested on a small, makeshift bed on his end table. He slowly sat up to see that the bedroom was unusually quiet. Sure Ravenclaws were not usually the loudest of the houses, but that didn't mean they were silent. All the other first-year boy Ravenclaws had decided to go home for Christmas, leaving Hiccup with the room to himself.

Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, Hiccup stood and straightened his green, pinstripe pyjamas before leaning towards the end table and patting his shoulder, causing Toothless the jump onto his shoulder. He straightened up and walked out of his bedroom and into the common room.

"It's starting to look a lot like Christmas" he sang to himself as he walked down the stairs, "Hey Elsa," he said through a yawn, "Heather." The two girls responded with a wave before going back to their chess game. "Oh, hello Belle," Hiccup said, realising that she was sitting on one of the armchairs with her nose buried in a book.

Belle was a fifth year and one out of six prefects of their house. She had brown hair that was always in a ponytail with a strand that managed to escape hanging over her forehead and hazel eyes. "Good morning Hiccup," she responded, looking up from her book for a second before looking right back at the pages.

Once the girls had gone back to their rooms, Hiccup went to his to get changed. He threw on his green hoodie over a white shirt and wrapped his blue and white scarf around his neck. Back home, it was freezing and, being there since birth, Hiccup had gotten used to the cold so he didn't need many layers but he wasn't completely immune so he did need something that would cover him up. He walked down the steps and saw Merida stomp along the corridor not too far away.

"Hey Merida, wait up!" Hiccup shouted stopping the red head in her tracks and she spun round, making Hiccup halt. "What...on Midgard...happened to you?" He asked the very furious, very blue Merida.

"Enchanted mistletoe" she scowled, "one of the twins 'projects'. It follows you, singing Christmas songs at the pitch of a mandrake until you're trapped under it with someone and if you don't kiss them, you get turned into one of the colours of the god damn rainbow!" She breathes heavily, trying -and failing- to calm herself down, "I swear when I get my hands on them, I'm gonna," she stopped talking but made the motion of her throttling someone.

Hiccup decided to push his luck as they began walking, "who- who did you get stuck with?"

Merida seemed to hesitate before sighing, "...Peter."

"Peter as in..."

"Yes, Peter as in the jokester seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team," she confirmed.

"JINGLE BELLS, JINGLE BELLS!" a high pitched song echoed down the halls. At first, Hiccup thought it was Gobber before looking behind them and see a flying, green plant coming right towards them.

"...Run" advised the blue red head before the two sprinted towards the great hall.

"Hey guys" Rapunzel greeted as they ran towards her.

"RUN RAPUNZEL!" They shouted at the blonde.

"Wha-oh!" She started running, spotting the mistletoe quickly coming towards them. They flung open the doors to the great hall, causing every in the hall to turn towards them, the twins looking giddy as they spotted the flying plant.

"Take him, just leave us alone!" Merida shouted as she and Rapunzel pushed Hiccup towards the mistletoe.

Hiccup slowly backed away from the plant, "we- we can work something out..right?" he asked as the mistletoe targeted him and slowly moved to hover above him, "that's a no. Why don't you take Merida? It's not like she can get any more blue."

Hiccup could almost see the mistletoe's leaves form into an evil grin as it didn't budge. He sighed before looking up at the doors as they opened again, revealing a blonde Gryffindor that he couldn't be happier to see at this moment.

"Astrid!" He called, causing her to look at him, "help please?"

She walked towards him with a grin, "are you sure? I've already turned Snotlout green."

"Yes, just get it away from me please" Hiccup begged.

Astrid rolled her eyes, grin still in place and placed her arms around his neck, "how are we gonna do this? We can turn one of us purple or we can both come out of this not looking like a jelly baby."

"I kinda prefer the second option" Hiccup admitted before Astrid pressed her lips to his.

Before Hiccup could respond in kind, the blonde pulled away, watching in relief as the mistletoe flew off to find a new victim."Thank you" Hiccup grinned.

"No problem" Astrid whispered as she kissed him a second time.

Xoxo

I actually had fun writing this one, it amused me. The next few will probably be Christmas based because why the hell not?

Durning this half of my mind was shouting "DO NOT WRITE HICCSTRID! NO MORE HICCSTRID!" But the other half was screaming "MORE HICCSTRID!" And I listened to the second half.

I know it's probably like, really short but this is just like one part of my Christmas section.

Remember to comment any ideas you may want me to base a one-shot around or link me to a picture that might inspire me on what I could write based off it. It would be greatly appreciated and you will be credited for your help.

ALSO! THANKYOU YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE FOR 633 VIEWS! YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!

That's all I think...yeah ...that's it. Good bye until next chapter!


	10. Christmas (part one)

Rapunzel woke up, a big grin on her face, on Christmas morning and sat up, stretching her limbs. "You seem awfully happy for someone who's just woken up" came a groggy comment from the opposite bed. Looking over, Rapunzel saw her red headed friend rubbing her eyes and slowly stretching her arms before dropping them back down and pulling hair, that had somehow found its way into her mouth, out her mouth.

"Well it's Christmas" Rapunzel replies as if it was obvious.

"Still, you have way too much energy," Audrey tells her.

The blonde shook her head with a grin as the red head flopped back down onto her yellow-clad bed. Rapunzel looked at the end of her bed, where a pile of presents laid.

Picking up the top one, she read the label, 'Hiccup'. She ripped the wrapping off, stopping Audrey's 'falling back to sleep' progress as she sat back up and decided to open her own.

Hiccup had gotten her a book she said she had wanted and a box of cauldron cakes.

Next was Merida's present. She had gotten a knitted purple jumper with her initial on it and an apology note explaining that her mother always made them and, being one of Merida's best friends and her favourite student, she had made her one along with Hiccup and Jack. She had also given her a herbology book about exotic plants.

She smiled and placed them down, seeing Pascal with his little Santa hat nibbling at one of the cauldron cakes she had set out for him. The next one was from Jack and, surprisingly, Flynn, who she had talked to on common occasions when he hung out with Jack. They were a box of chocolate frogs, well half a box anyway.

After opening the rest of her presents, Rapunzel swung her legs over the side of her bed and changed into her clothes, pulling on her new jumper and loosely wrapping her black and yellow scarf around her neck. She lifted Pascal from his make-shift bed and placed him on her shoulder, straightening his hat and bidding her friend a goodbye as she skipped into the common room, merrily wishing the few Hufflepuffs a 'Happy Christmas' before exiting the yellow donned room and entering the stone hallways of the castle.

She met her auburn haired friend as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "Merry Christmas, Hiccup."

Hiccup grinned, his gapped teeth showing, "Merry Christmas, Rapunzel. Happy Snoggletog Astrid," he said, seeing the feisty blonde walk up to them.

"Happy Snoggletog, Hiccup, you too Rapunzel."

Rapunzel squinted, confused, "Snoggle-what now?"

"Well, you see," Hiccup explained, "Astrid and I both have ancestors that were Viking wizards, the magic gene on Astrid's side got lost somewhere down the line but they still carried it, allowing Astrid to become a wizard and my magic gene was never lost so it was natural for myself to become one. They had a holiday called Snoggletog and the Haddocks have called Christmas that ever since-since they were on the same date and Astrid has picked up our habit as well."

"And it's also the season the dragons go to hatch their eggs, so the great hall will be a lot more empty during winter," Astrid continued.

"Ah, and I see you've also been given one of the jumpers?" the blonde asked, gesturing to his green jumper that donned the letter 'H'. Hiccup nodded in response, subconsciously pulling his scarf in an attempt to hide the letter and fiddling with the hem. "No need to be shy, it'll probably take your mind off your own when you see Merida storm out wearing hers."

"True, chess?" Hiccup asked, opening the doors to the great hall and sitting at one of the benches and pulling the game out his satchel. Rapunzel nodded at the request and sat opposite him, Astrid sitting beside him claiming that she wanted to watch him get beaten by a frog again. "That was one time" Hiccup muttered.

Astrid snorted as the boy blushed as red as her scarf, "yeah, that's cause you refuse to play another game with him."

A few games later, the doors slammed open, causing the three to look up. Their red headed friend stormed in, wearing a jumper as red as her face with the letter 'M' embroidered into the front. She planted herself next to Rapunzel and buried her face into her crossed arms, "it's bad enough she does this at home" they caught her muffled words, "never mind at school when people can actually see me wearing this ridiculous thing."

"C'mon Merida" Hiccup coaxed, "it's not that bad."

"I've been wearing these things for eleven years, ever since I was in nappies I've had to wear these monstrosities, and each year I don't hate it any less."

"I think they're nice," Rapunzel told her.

Jack plonked himself down next to Hiccup, scratching occasionally at his blue jumper, "yeah, you get used to the itchiness after a while."

"You don't seem to have gotten used to it," Merida told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured if I told myself it enough, it'd stop," he explained, itching at his arm,"been no use, though."

They watched the rest of Rapunzel's and Hiccup's chess game before heading out of the great hall, passing a green Hans and a scowling Elsa. Jack high-fived the platinum blonde as they passed, on their way to Gobber's hut.

Xoxo

The second part will probably be out sometime this week or the next, tigersquidfromthesea kicked me up the rear end a bit as I seemed to be abandoning my stories a big due to school work but I'm getting back in the mood so more updates will probably be coming your way.

That's all for now, love ya

Xoxo


End file.
